


psycho

by blurryskyLer



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mental Institutions, Multi, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryskyLer/pseuds/blurryskyLer
Summary: everybody has a little psycho in them, it just takes time to discover it





	psycho

P R O L O G U E

 

"he will come, don't you worry, babe"

 

 

"Josh, it has been five fucking months, if he was going to come he would have done it by now. He lied to us"

"He didn't lie, he promised. We made an oath to it remember?"

 

 

"Yes, i-i remember"

"Think about it, this is the most heavily guarded place in the world with the sharp eyes everywhere. You can't blame him for taking his time"

 

 

"I know okay! You tell me that every day and it's honestly getting so fucking annoying!"

"Ty, calm down. w-what's gotten into you?"

 

 

"Nothing!" "It's obviously something! Your thoughts are racing, it can fell it!"

 

"Shut up!!"

"Whats wrong?!"

 

 

"I just fucking miss you okay!"

"Ty-"

 

 

"I miss seeing you, I miss feeling you, I miss everything about you and I can't fucking see you because of this stupid wall!"

 

 

"You have no idea I much I fucking miss you too. I'm always replaying all those memories we made"

 

"well, which ones? I hope its something dirty"

 

"just thinking about how I fucked you against a wall, covered in blood, looking so beautiful."

 

"I can see it too, ill do anything to get out of here. Just so we could remake that moment"

 

"Patience. that's all we need"

 

"O-okay"

 

 

 

 

 

 

H E W I L L C O M E


End file.
